


the science of romance

by gamux



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Science."<br/>He smiles.<br/>"I want you to teach me about science."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the science of romance

She loves flying.

She loves the sound her flying ring makes when its activated, the hum of magic that energises the space around her, after spending what feels like an eternity surrounded by beeping monitors. She loves the feeling of the fresh night air against her skin and in her lungs, after the dank, musty air of the enclave. She loves being able to stretch her legs after the cramped space.

And as the castle looms into view she remembers why she’s flying, and suddenly the air no longer feels pleasant but cold, horribly cold with a biting wind that whispers in her ear and urges her on.

The ring powers down as she begins her descent into the courtyard, a little noise, a little voice, that asks her why she’s doing what she’s doing, and she gives no answer because she’s been asking herself the same question. Her feet touch solid ground again and she becomes painfully aware of the butterflies in her stomach, and a small part of her fears - or hopes - the earth will open and swallow her whole.

"Lalna?" she calls out.

His blonde head pokes out of a window on the top floor and its something about the way his eyes light up and the grin of a kid set free in a candy store crosses his face that she can’t help but smile at.

"Zoey!" he greets, flying down to join her. "What brings you here?"

"Science."

His smile grows wider.

"I want you to teach me some stuff about science and computers."

He takes her cold hand in his warm gloved one, and leads her into the building, and together they stand amongst wires and pipes and machines rumbling quietly.

"Where should we begin?"

/\/\/\/\/\

She pushes all thoughts of Rythian to the back of her mind as she changes into the spare lab coat. Lalna compliments her when she walks out, telling her she looks so pretty in it, and despite herself she smiles and blushes and twirls around, showing off for him.

He leads her through the basics, dropping pieces of advice and encouragement here and there as she tries her unskilled hands at crafting things herself, following his lead and expert word.

She gets frustrated, muttering under her breath as the half-crafted machine in her hands falls apart for the tenth time in as many minutes. She tries again, and again, but to no avail. A square sheet of metal clatters to the ground and she kicks it. It skids along and bumps against Lalna’s foot.

It gets his attention and he looks to her. She doesn’t notice him approach, much too focused on trying yet again. She startles when he places his hands over hers, guiding them along the right path.

"It’s kinda tricky, this one." he whispers in her ear, puppeteering her hands carefully. "You’ve just… gotta-" Something clicks, and the two pieces slide and fit together perfectly. "There we go! You’re getting the hang of it already."

She becomes aware of how little space there is between their bodies right now, how comforted she feels with his hands over her own, how much her chest swells with pride at his praise, how his hands have lingered, tracing small circles, how she doesn’t mind-

She smiles, and thanks him with a hug, lowering her head to hide the blush.

/\/\/\/\/\

They work dilligently into the night, and though she keeps questioning he won’t tell her exactly what all this is for. She knows a fair amount of machines, but she’s never heard of these ones, and can’t deduce their purpose even though she built half of them without - much - help.

He grabs her hand - she’s had enough of hand holding today - and takes her outside, to the top of the castle, where he’s set up the machines they built today. She wonders what they do, and knows she’s about to find out. He leaves her on the roof, stepping over to the machines to fiddle with the controls one last time.

She miscalculates the step she tries to take and trips, but Lalna is there in a flash, arms under hers, supporting her. She kicks her feet uselessly for a moment until she is able to find a stable footing again.

He advises she sit down, and he sits with her, remote control in hand. He gives a sideways grin.

"Watch this, its gonna be really cool!"

So she watches as he presses the button, and they both raise their eyes to star specked sky. The machines make a bit of noise and shoot something upward. It explodes into a beautiful mess of sparkling, fiery colours.

Fireworks.

Just for her.

They pop and bang and whizz about, lighting up the sky with a well conducted harmony of colours. She smiles, and laughs with glee, and he smiles with her. She feels their fingers entwine as the display ends with one firework that explodes to form a giant red heart.

She didn’t know there was a science of romance, but a big part of her hopes Lalna can teach her more.


End file.
